


Seeing Crimson

by Allyance



Series: Crystal Clear Skies [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyance/pseuds/Allyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the universe shifted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Crimson

Maiyawa watched the ships fleeing Romulus race around her craft, her focus not really on what she could see but rather on the telepathic sense of those around her, particularly her old friend Ambassador Spock who's craft was racing to save Romulus' sun. She was in charge of one of Star fleet's numerous search and rescue craft, this one modified for control by a single Tolmezecrian pilot allowing more space for those rescued and with almost as many upgrades then Spock's craft the Jellyfish (why he chose to name it that escaped her although she supposed he hoped to embody the spirit of the Terren Immortal jellyfish which like a phoenix grew younger to avoid death.)   
Mai twitched sensing a great deal of anger and aggression nearby aimed at... No! You cannot be serious!  
Turning her craft and trying to hail the ambassador both telepathically and on subspace She raced to warn him of the impending attack only to watch helplessly as The Jellyfish and the ship she now knew to be Captain Nero's Narada were thrown down a black hole. Still reeling from the sudden loss of telepathic contact Mai realised only too late that her craft the Dragonfly was also trapped in the pull of the hole.   
With the loss of all telepathic connections as the hole seemed to pull her in then spit her out Mai succumbed to the pain and slipped into darkness barely registering the asteroid field around her, or the lights of an approaching ship.


End file.
